Promise
by Utsukushi Yume
Summary: "Kashino Makoto, possibly the most stubborn person in the world, had no choice but face the impossible... Apologize."
1. Chapter 1

She hadn't meant to drop them. But for some reason, they just slipped out of her grasp.

It was the final test. If they failed, their future would be shattered.

And it was all her fault.

* * *

Kashino whipped his head around, his golden eyes widening with rage. "Are you an idiot?! THOSE CAKES TOOK HOURS TO MAKE!"

Ichigo knelt down, picking up the shattered pieces of glass. "I... I'm so sorry! It was an accident..."

The chocolatier slammed his fists on the table. "AMANO! Do you know what they meant to us? Without passing the final year, we can't be Patissiers!" He gritted his teeth. "IT WAS EVERYTHING! My dreams, my hopes, my FUTURE!"

"I..." Her hands were trembling. A piece of glass cut into them, forming a small pool of blood on the ground. But it was nothing, nothing compared to the pain inside of her.

Kashino glared at her. "This is all your fault. You always mess up everything! Just GIVE UP!"

Ichigo averted his glance. Tears were threatening to overflow, but she blinked them back.

It was true she was clumsy. But she had tried so hard. Had it all been pointless? Had it all been a lie, that she was stupid enough to believe?

"It's alright, Ichigo." Andou laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We can always try again," Hanabusa comforted. "I'm sure Ameya-sensei would understand."

But their words went unheard. To her, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. Kashino was right, she was a failure. She didn't matter anymore. Wordlessly, she stood up and raced out the door.

"Just go away and never come back!"

Ichigo didn't make a sound, but Kashino knew she was crying. _Serves her right,_ he thought to himself.

But deep within, there was a part of him that was sad to see Ichigo leave.

A part of him that would do anything to have her back.

* * *

For a while, the three sweets princes stood still and silent. Ichigo's footsteps faded away until all that could be heard was the steady pattering of rain outside.

Then, Andou spoke up. "Ma-kun, she's just a girl!"

"I can't believe you would do anything like that!" Hanabusa frowned.

"She'll just come back in a few days. As if nothing has happened." Kashino replied, unfazed.

"How can you assume that? Don't you see? This isn't like before. Your words really hurt her."

"Well, I don't care anymore! I hope she never comes back!" The chocolatier fumed.

Andou's voice was low. "I'm sorry, Ma-kun."

Then they were gone.

"Fine! Do what you want, see if I care!" Kashino regretted the words the second they slipped out of his mouth.

He sighed, sitting down with a heavy heart.

Why had he said those things? Why?

His life was ruined.

And it was all his fault.

* * *

Class was over. Kashino was about to make his way out of the classroom when his eyesight fell upon something out of place.

There, in the corner, was a small cake left out. He immediately recognized it as Ichigo's.

It was a coffee cake. A chocolate ribbon decorated the top, making it look beautifully simplistic. Kashino blinked. _Coffee? Why...?_

_I guess it won't hurt… _Kashino took the plate in his hands. Closing his eyes, he took a bite.

Instantly, memories came flooding back to his mind. The pattering rain. His cold, heartless words. But most of all, the tears in Ichigo's eyes.

All described perfectly in the bitter coffee.

That was when the truth hit him.

It was like the moment when he woke up from a good dream, the moment he realized it was nothing but a lie.

Kashino froze. His fork fell to the ground, the sound of it echoing throughout the room. And for the first time, he found himself filled with regret.

He had gotten into a fight with Ichigo a countless number of times. But now, Kashino knew it.

This time, she was never coming back.

There was only one thing to do.

Kashino Makoto, possibly the most stubborn person in the world, had no choice but face the impossible...

...Apologize.

* * *

**Utsukushi Yume: Thanks for reading!**

******My friend and I were messing around. And this was the result... (: **This isn't my usual style, but I felt like trying something new.

**Chapter 2 will come soon. Cookies for everyone who reviews! CX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Utsukushi Yume: Thanks for reading, everyone~!**

**Haha, a chapter a day! ^^ That's a lot for me... CX ****Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ichigo was taking a seat at her usual dinner table when something caught her eye.

There, in the vase of colorful flowers set on the table, was something that didn't quite seem to fit in. There was a streak of creamy white inside one of the golden pink carnations.

The brunette reached over and took it out of the flower, careful not to change the decorations. That was when she realized what it truly was– a note.

It was simply a small piece of paper folded in half. Nothing much of it. Except that on one side, it held the words, _To Amano Ichigo._

Who would send notes to her? And why? Suddenly, everything made sense. _Kashino, _Ichigo thought bitterly. He was the only one who wouldn't simply have talked to her in person.

Ichigo opened it up and quickly scanned over the words scribbled on it.

* * *

_Amano,_

_Meet me at the lake tomorrow afternoon. I have something to tell you._

_I know that I said some really mean things that other day. But please, trust me just this once._

_–Kashino_

* * *

Ichigo's heart filled up with a mixture of emotions. Half of her wanted to forgive Kashino with open arms. But he had been so cruel to her...

She slipped the note into her dress pocket and stood up to leave.

"Ichigo, you're full already?" Rumi frowned. Usually, the brunette could never get tired of eating.

Ichigo stopped in her tracks and spun around to face her roommate. "Yes..."

"You've hardly touched your dinner." Rumi's voice was filled with worry.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Ichigo disappeared through the door before she could say another word.

The brunette reached into her pocket. What had Kashino wanted to tell her? And why?

_"You ALWAYS mess up everything! Just GIVE UP!"_

_"This is all your fault!"_

His cold, bitter words echoed in her mind. Tears in her chocolate colored eyes, Ichigo threw the note on the ground.

She didn't stop running until she had reached her room. Ichigo sank into her bed, tears falling silently into her hands

She would never forgive Kashino.

Even if it broke her heart.

* * *

_Ichigo looked around. She was standing in the midst of a field of flowers._

_The sunlight shone warmly, bringing out the enchanting colors of the flowers._

_Suddenly, Ichigo heard a familiar voice calling her name. "Amano!" She spun around to meet eyes of golden caramel._

_"K-Kashino? What are you doing here?"_

___Kashino shook his head. "__I know that I said some really mean things that other day. But please, trust me just this once."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened. Those were exactly the words he had written in his note to her! "B-but... why?"_

_"Just trust me!"_

Just then, everything blurred into a mix of colors. Ichigo found herself in her bed. _It was all only a dream._

She had no idea how or why. But something inside Ichigo told her that maybe, just maybe, she could trust him.

* * *

"Amano..." Ichigo and Kashino were seated beside the crystal lake. Rain pattered down around them, but neither one cared. "I..."

Ichigo didn't respond, but the chocolatier could tell she was listening. Kashino took a deep breath.

"...I'm sorry. I really am."

For a moment, their eyes met. Then Ichigo turned her gaze back to the waters.

"I never knew it," He finally admitted. "How much you meant to me. And I'll do anything, anything to have you back."

"K-Kashino..."

He pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'll never let you go again."

She lifted her glance ever so slightly. "Promise?"

He nodded. "Promise."

Ichigo felt tears enclose her eyes. But this time, they were tears of happiness.

Suddenly, the clouds parted. The rain that had been falling for so long slowly went away.

The sky broke and sunlight shone through, revealing a crystal blue sky.

_I love you, Ichigo._ Kashino thought, holding her in his arms. _No matter what happens, it will always be that way.__  
_

Maybe it was a coincidence. Or maybe it was just her imagination. But Ichigo could almost hear Kashino's voice echoing in her heart.

She smiled faintly. And in her heart, she replied softly,

_I love you too._

* * *

**Utsukushi Yume: OMG. I'm so proud of myself. ****THIS IS SO LONG... QAQ**

**KawaiiSushiLove: Haha, thanks for reading! Please review... CX**


End file.
